Varlus Island
The island of Varlus is home to a variety of unique creatures and plants, and is the homeland of it's one native race, Varlo. The island is of moderate temperatures, featuring plains, forests, beaches, mountains, swamps, rivers, and a delta. It spans about 250 miles and is surrounded by a rocky and turbulent ocean that makes traveling in a out a challenge for advanced ships, and deadly for less advanced ones. The island is split in half by a wide river, name, that starts with a delta in the north, and ends in a swamp towards the south. This river is subject to receding enough to form a land bridge for certain seasons. There are six minor rivers of rivers and five lakes of lakes that run through the island. Two major mountain ranges named, five beaches named, and a major plain and forest. There are three sub islands, one north, name, and two in the swampy south, & name. Alongside these locations, the island houses many cave and tunnel systems that run through most of the island. The island is currently populated by number of races. The native race, Varlo. of other races. With Varlo being prominent towards the west, and races towards the east. The swampy region of the island is virtually uninhabited due to how rough it is to settle in the area, and the lack of useful resources compared to the rest of the land. The island is still fairly spacious with a loose population density, which leaves a lot of lumber, stone, ore, and foods out for the inhabitants to cultivate in plenty. The island is a relatively new discovery, so trade within the island is still slow. Export/import trades are limited to certain goods, and no optimal routes to other countries have been made. Most trades made on the island are done through traveling caravans and short distance water routes around the island. Even the island's natives have lost their ability to quickly travel the island due to the recent events restricting future generations from freely traveling. Some notable locations on the include # Whiston: A lumber and fishing town located almost center of the map. Responsible for a lot of trade between Varlo and outsiders, making the town a good mix of races. # city: Also known as the "town on stilts" since the entire settlement is built above the delta waters. They similarly act as a large trading hub between all the island's people, but they focus on gardening and farming more than lumber. Due to them being in good ties with one of the major Varlo tribes. # Varlo flower tribe: One of the few Varlo tribes that have made a name for themselves. Comprised of only women, and focus on growing and selling a rare flowering plant that only exists within their area on the island. # Outpost Ivory: A Varlo hunter outpost that has grown into a small village. While they're not officially seen as separate from the two cities to the north, they have developed their own laws and ways of living. More focused on hunting and science aspects of Varlo hunting than the slavery and riches that could be made, though hunters of all kinds are welcome to stay and rest up. # 1: A large port city located on the larger sub island in the north. It was the second settlement built by foreigners, and is the central hub for training, organizing, sending out, and gathering information in relation to the Varlo, the island's geography, and social relations. As such, it's population is mostly upper class and/or the well educated. # 2: The city that rests across the river from 1. The first city to be built on the island by foreigners and the city that controls trades, nearby farms, and general folk housing and locating around the island. This is usually wear most ships dock to let off passengers and cargo. The island's location gives them two seasons, wet and dry. The wet season raises waters and floods out the underground tunnels o the island. The dry forms the land bridge and allows for safer travels on the mountain ranges.